This invention is directed to a chimney top assembly adapted to be mounted to the exit end of chimney flue which allows hot combustion gases through the chimney top assembly with the least amount of resistance to its flow while maximum resistance to rain entry into the chimney flue is achieved.
Chimney top assemblies of varying designs are known in prior art. The chimney top designs do not overcome the problem of energy loss of the exiting combustion gas stream from the chimney flue. Although some designs employ rain caps such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,194 they do not recover the energy loss of the exiting flue gases. Also, the prior art designs do not overcome the problems of fireplace smoking and flame-out. Illustrative of such designs are disclosed in the U.S. Patents listed below:
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER DATE OF ISSUE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 9,196 Aug. 17, 1852 J. Leed, et al 410,660 Sept. 10, 1889 I. J. Turner 1,716,223 June 4, 1929 E. W. Frendahl 2,423,672 July 8, 1947 D. F. Zucker 3,282,194 Nov. 1, 1966 R. D. Thulman 3,384,001 May 21, 1968 M. M. Mathis 3,817,162 June 18, 1974 G. T. Guelph ______________________________________
The Frendahl patent noted above describes a ventilator which prevents the usual downdraft of air and creates a siphoning effect on the air which improves the ventilation of a room or building.